This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring saturation, hue and luminance crosstalk in color television systems.
In the digital processing of television signals, e.g., in a pulse code modulated television system, inaccuracies in the digitizing process tend to cause saturation of the color output signal to depend on the hue. Similarly, the hue may become a function of saturation, and the luminance may crosstalk into both hue and saturation. Although the effects of crosstalk between hue, saturation and luminance are discernable in the picture image, the contribution of each element to the crosstalk is not readily measurable from the final picture image.